Traslado a Otro Mundo
by Hermione Riddle Malfoy
Summary: Q pasaria si los personajes de Hp Fueran trasladados al mundo D Spira ¿Hermione es Yuna?¿Harryto de malo?.Capi 1 El error de Ron


Los personajes no me pertenecen ni los escenarios bla bla bla bla 

Bueno es mi primer Fic espero q no sean malos conmigo Espero q Os guste

P.d(Siento las faltas de Ortografia pero el Pu** Ordenador no me las quiere corregir ¬.¬)

1º El Error de Ron  
  
Esta pocion me tiene que salir- Decia Ron encerrado en los aseos de Myrtle la llorona, revisando el libro de pociones que tenia en sus manos, Ron echo siete raices de 

Mandrangora a su pocion cuando volvio a revisar el libro titulado `` Pociones y Filtros Amorosos´´(mmmm Para quien sera ¬.¬)

-Oh Mierda- Dijo Ron Leyendo que se habia equibocado en la forma de cortar las madrangoras y que las tenia que echar cuando la pocion estubiera hirbiendo

De repente la pocione empezo ha herbir de una forma estraña mientra la pocion cambiaba de colores rapidamente, Ron salió corriendo de alli ya que la pocion se estaba 

saliendo muy rapido de el caldero.

Ron llego a la sala comun y vio a Hermione leyendo un libro (como siempre XD me parece que Herms no sabe leer otras cosas XDD)  
  
-Ron ¿que te pasa? te ves nervioso- Dijo Hermione dejando el libro que leia en el sofa

-a,mi,no,nada ¿por que?- Dijo Ron subiendo dos escalones de las escaleras

-¿Seguro Ron?-Volvio a preguntar Hermione  
  


-Seguro-Con esto concluyo su conversacion ya que Ron subió a la habitacion de los chicos.

Al llegar a la habitacion vió a Harry en la cama haciendo los deveres de adivinacion en la cama

-Ron me puedes decir que desgraci..........¿Oye que te pasa?- Pregunto rapidamente viendo lo nervioso que estaba Ron

-No se lo que habra pasado-Decia Ron tumbandose en la cama

-Que habra pasado ¿de que?(todo el mundo sabe que eso es sarcasmo jejej)-Dijo Harry-Oh Ron que co** has hecho ahora.

- Esque estaba haciendo una pocion mejor dicho, un filitro amoroso y me equiboque de.......

-No lo digas no lo digas- Le interrumpio Harry

-Incredientes-

-Lo dijo- dijo desanimado Harry- Bueno yo no creo que sea un error fatal, vamonos a astronomia y luego hablamos.

******************************************En clase de Astronomia***************************************************************

-Profesora, profesora - Girto Parvatil emocionada saltando de el telescopio-He descubierto algo mire mire

-Parvatil, no me digas que volviste a encontrar tu Ur-ano-Dijo Ron haciendo que todos se rieran

-Muy gracioso Ron-Dijo Parvatil enfadada

La profesora Sinistra(era esa la de astronomia?? no me acuerdo XD) se asomo x el el telescopio, pero su cara se puso blanca como la leche

-Todos abajo ¡YA!-Grito Sinistra

Todos obedecieron y bajaron las escaleras rapidamente, al llegar abajo todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts dando ordenes

Hermione miro al cielo y vio un gran, no sabia como explicarlo globo transparente como agua tragandose casi todo lo que pillaba de pormedio

Todos obedecieron a los profesores ya que sus ordenes eran esconderse en un lugar seguro, Harry,Ron, Ginny y Hermione se fueron corriendo en busca de un lugar 

seguro. Harry se fijo en una cueva pequeña, alli dentro se quedaron hasta que todo se quedo en un silencio mutuo.

-¿Salimos ya?- Pregunto Ginny

-si ya creo que todo paso- Dijo Hermione saliendo de la cueva.Cuando todos salieron averiguaron que estaban equivocados ya que una voz dijo 

- Os esperava, Esta es vuestra Historia-Y nada mas decir eso se trago a las personas que faltaban.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FIN DEL CAPITULO^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wola gente ¿ que tal ? ¿Os ha gustado? es mi primer fan fiction que publico espero que me dejen R/r no seais muy duros conmigo.  
  
__Dedicarorias__-----A mis primas Nury Arwen Padme y a Rikku  y A MI Eva q me ha enseñado a subir Fics ^^

----------Publicidad-----------  
  
Ella es Asi de Padme

Amor sin edad de Nury  
  
La Heredera de Lord Yukiro   
  
Pottercia y Harryyeminem 2 paguinas q merecen la pena

  
Besos  
  
Hermione Riddle Malfoy

          (Yuna)


End file.
